


read between the lines

by Lady Knight (marshmallownose)



Series: The Bellis Chronicles [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, WLW Characters, just a short thing I wrote for the group to enjoy, one of my fav ships in the campaign tho ngl, these two aren't my characters but rather an NPC and my friend's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/Lady%20Knight
Summary: There is still so much Lalista needs to learn about this god forsaken "Cube Gate", but it seems distractions are easy to come by at a party.
Relationships: Lalista/Elesia, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: The Bellis Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896874





	read between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a certain amount of context needed for this:
> 
> The party has snuck into a birthday celebration of a young noblewomen to steal an important inter-dimensional artifact before Wenol, one of the character's estranged warlock twin brother, can get to it.  
> Lalista, a tiefling cleric, has split off from the already split party to look around for more info on this Cube Gate with an NPC in the library.
> 
> (Also Merra is a character Lal did the deed with)

Lalista peered across the table at Elesia, mapping out the young woman’s features with a keen eye.

She was, to be frank, lovely. Not exactly alluring in the way that Merra, the harlot, was, but attractive in a more intellectual way.

_Ugh, am I one of_ those _people now?_ she thought to herself, forcing her eyes back to the tome on inter-dimensional shifts before the Lady—because apparently she was the daughter of a nobleman too—could catch her staring. _That_ would be majorly lame.

“Nothing in this book,” Elesia reported after a moment, snapping the thick book closed with a dull thud that made Lalista jump slightly in her seat. “Anything on either cubes or gates in there?”

Lalista hummed non-committally,realizing she’d been reading the same passage for about ten minutes.

Elesia frowned, biting her lip, and Lalista had half a mind to jump her over the table. “It has to be in here somewhere,” she said, walking around behind Lalista and peering over her horns to get a better look at the book. “Oh!” she exclaimed suddenly and reached right over her to point at the next paragraph down from where Lalista had been rereading. “Look right there! _'Cube Gate'!”_

If an embarrassed blush had been able to show up on Lalista’s blue skin, she would have been bright pink. “Uh, yeah. I was just, _uh,_ getting to that part. Nice find.”

Something about the way Elesia’s eyebrow quirked slightly lead Lalista to believe perhaps she was not as subtle as she’d been hoping.

The Lady gave Lalista’s arm a gentle squeeze. “Well, thank you,” she said coyly, pulling out of her personal space. “Let’s get reading, shall we?”

Lalista swallowed with some difficulty. “Yeah,” she managed as smoothly as she could. “Reading.”

Elesia just smiled.


End file.
